


Where's Spot?

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sheldon asks for Penny's help.  Oops.<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't even own any DVD's of this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Spot?

Penny blinked. “You mind running that by me again, Tex?”

Sheldon blinked back, giving her the impression of a lizard. An angry lizard. “I object to that.” 

“Object to what?” Penny leaned her shoulder into the door frame. “Me asking you a question? Because, seriously, Sheldon, if that’s your answer - ”

“No! I mean, the nickname ‘Tex’! Just because I’m from Texas doesn’t mean I want to be _reminded_ of it.” Shuddering, Sheldon made a disgusted face. 

“Okay, so…?” Penny spread her hands. “Still no closer to knowing exactly what you’re talking about, here.”

“Oh, for the love of,” Sheldon rolled his eyes. “I specifically asked for your assistance in locating a children’s book, namely, one entitled, _Where’s Spot_ , though I personally could care less about where Spot is, since I assume wherever that puppy is, there is likely to be a puddle, or more.” 

Blinking again throughout Sheldon’s monologue, Penny sighed when he was done. “Got it. Kid’s book. I don’t suppose you thought to check, oh, I don’t know, Amazon?” 

His face lit up. “I hadn’t thought of that! Surely Amazon would have a children’s book, wouldn’t it? And I wouldn’t need your less-than-stellar assistance!” He hurried off. “Amazon! Of course.” 

Scowling after him as he closed the door to his apartment, Penny shouted, “You’re welcome!” With a growl, she pushed her door to, brandishing her fist and muttering, “I can show you were to find spot, Sheldon – it’s gonna be right across your face one of these days.”


End file.
